


akira kurusus no good very bad day

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Oh, also i want to apologize in advance for any ooc-ness that may come up, and the comfort, at least thats what im trying for, but it will come, i almost forget this is set after the game and eveyone is in collage, so they are all around 20 something, sorry - Freeform, the pegoryu will be a bit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "My name Is Tsuramatsu Tsukamoto,” at that the ma- Tsuramatsu paused for a moment, his smile becoming sharper,” but you can call me master.” At that statement, Akira went from glaring to staring at him incredulously. seeing this change Tsuramatsu let out a small laugh “I can see already that you’ve got a fire in you! I can't wait to extinguish it!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, the first thing is I'm not exactly what the kids call "a good writer" or a writer at all really, but sometimes I get an idea and I decide to give it another go, I hope you get at least a little enjoyment out of reading this, and constructive criticism is more than welcome if you want to give any. I hope you have a nice day/night!

 

 

When Akira gained consciousness, it was primarily thanks to the team effort of a headache that felt like an angry swarm of bees had taken up residence in his skull, nausea, and the merciless light of a cruel sun streaming through an uncovered window. When he tried to turn away from the window in an attempt to escape the unforgiving rays he found that his arms were being held in place above him by what he assumed was rope given the rough texture.

His eyes snapped open at the discovery ignoring the sharp stab of pain the action caused and found that he was not, in fact, in his room above Leblanc. The room he was in seemed to be a basement given that the walls were made of stone and, contrary to his previous assumption it lacked any and all windows and was instead lit by a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. It was about the same size as Leblanc’s attic but where Akira had managed to make the space in the attic feel warm and lived in by filling it with knickknacks and gifts from his friends, this room was cold and almost entirely empty, aside from the bed that he was laying on the only things in the room were a wooden dresser, a matching side table and a door sitting at the top of a set of stairs that presumably lead to the main area of where ever he was being held captive.

Akira tried to fight against a pounding headache and remember what had happened to land him in a situation like this.

He remembered deciding to celebrate the last day of his final exams by getting a few drinks at the crossroads bar, at least it had started with a few drinks, but unsurprisingly, Ohya had also been there and had taken it upon herself to get him as drunk as possible before Lala cut the both of them off. His memories started to get even fuzzier around that point as all the alcohol he had ingested started to take effect, but he could vaguely recall someone leading him out of the crossroads and into a car before he blacked out.

Akira was pulled from his memories when he heard the sound of footsteps and a door opening above him, followed shortly by the sound of a tv being turned on to what sounded like a random sitcom. The background noise was definitely better than the silence, even if it was so muffled it was difficult to make out most of the words.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door at the top of the stairs opened and the man who had kidnapped Akira began to descend them. The man was tall and in different circumstances Akira would probably have considered him attractive, he had shoulder length dark brown hair that framed his face and complemented his dark brown eyes well. Akira let his eyes wander away from the man's face to take in what he was wearing, a white t-shirt that showed off his slightly tanned skin and toned muscles and a pair of denim jeans that left little to the imagination where his legs were concerned.

“I see that your finally awake, I hope you’re not too uncomfortable.” He said in a voice that was far softer than you would assume someone capable of kidnapping would possess.

Akira’s grey eyes snapped back up to meet the man’s brown ones with the strongest glare he could manage. There were several choice words he could have said to that with but ultimately decided to stay quiet, as he wasn’t too keen on pissing off his captor this early in the game.

After another few minutes of silence, save for the tv still on in the background, the man seemed to realize that he wasn’t going to be getting a response. He let out a sigh and with a small shake of his head and a slightly amused smile, he said “I guess I can’t blame you for the silent treatment. But I feel it’s about time I properly introduced myself, seeing as you could barely walk straight the last time I did. My name Is Tsuramatsu Tsukamoto,” at that the ma- Tsuramatsu paused for a moment, his smile becoming sharper,” but you can call me master.”

At that statement, Akira went from glaring to staring at him incredulously. seeing this change Tsuramatsu let out a small laugh “I can see already that you’ve got a fire in you! I can't wait to extinguish it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to chapter one and tried to make the format better so with any luck it a little more readable. I also managed to almost double the number of words in this chapter compared to the last one, so hopefully ill be able to keep that up. once again constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy reading this and have a good day/night!

Tsuramatsu paused just long enough for the statement to sink in, he watched as the young man’s eyes widened ever so slightly in shock as he processed what he had just been told before they once again narrowed to glare at him.

“I’m sure you’re curious as to why you’re here, but we’ll get to that in due time, but first things first, I saw how much you had to drink, and you’ve been sleeping for a few hours, so I’m sure your parched, how about we get some food and water, perhaps even do something about the headache that I’m sure you have, how does that sound?” Tsuramatsu didn’t wait for a response before waking back up the stairs and leaving the room, probably already knowing that he wouldn’t be getting one.

While it’s true that Akira's throat was dryer than it had possibly ever been before, feeling as if a new desert had formed in his mouth while he had slept, and his headache hadn’t abated in the slightest, there was no way he would willingly accept anything his captor tried to give him.

Deciding to use the opportunity and take stock of the situation Akira acknowledged that while he’d been in better situations, he had also been in worse ones too, blurry memories of the interrogation room rose to the forefront of his mind’s eye before he managed to push them back and refocus on the problem at hand.

the fact that he had managed to get himself kidnapped and was currently tied to a bed with no idea about where he was. He tested the ropes binding his arms again and what little hope he had of breaking free was dashed when the ropes failed to give an inch.

Still, Akira knew that his friends would notice that he was missing soon, assuming they hadn’t already, and that they wouldn’t stop looking until he was back home safe and sound.

Akira also knew that with Futaba’s information gathering skills and the Niijima sister’s ties to the police, he would only have to deal with whatever it was Tsuramatsu had planned for him for a short while, he just hoped they would get to him before worse comes to worst.

The fluffy haired man was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a door clicking shut and shoes walking down the stairs.

Akira turned to glare once again at his captor and was met with the ever-present smile he was quickly growing to hate. Akira noted that true to his word Tsuramatsu had returned with both a water bottle and a bottle of pills. He was also dragging what looked like a simple dining chair behind him.

When Tsuramatsu reached the bottom of the stairs he wasted little time in positioning the chair beside Akira's head and seating himself on it before presenting Akira with the water bottle, a straw helpfully placed inside for easy drinking while in a horizontal position.

For the second time in how many minutes, Akira's hopes shattered. He had been expecting Tsuramatsu to untie the ropes, even if only for a few seconds, to reposition him and had planned to take advantage of the opportunity to make his grand escape.

His disappointment must have shown on his face because Tsuramatsu shook his head and let out a quick laugh “I’m not that stupid, I’ve seen you training with your blond friend, I know what you’re packing.” He said as he rubbed his hand on Akira's abdomen, feeling the hard-won musculature through the shirt Akira had on.

Said man let out a warning growl at the contact and tried to make use of what little room he had to maneuver to get away.

Tsuramatsu paid no attention to Akira's intimidation attempt and simply applied a bit more presser to keep the other man still as he continued his ministrations. After a few minutes of simply rubbing, the Tsuramatsu switched to massaging the muscles of Akira's stomach.

The massage was nowhere near as good as one of Ms. Kawakami's, Akira found himself relaxing against his will. As soon as Tsuramatsu saw Akira open his mouth to let out an involuntary sigh he immediately stopped his massage and used one hand to hold the water bottle up to Akira open mouth, setting the straw on his tongue and the other hand to grab the brunettes chin, holding it in place and preventing Akira from dislodging the straw.

akira tried to ignore his thirst, letting the straw simply sit on this dry tongue but eventually the temptation was just too much and allowed himself a sip, and after that one sip he couldn’t help but drink more.

After emptying about half the bottle Tsuramatsu pulled the bottle away, much to the ravens disappointment.  

“now was that so bad, now to deal with that headache of yours,” Tsuramatsu said while setting the water bottle on the floor and picking up the painkillers. He released Akira's face to open the bottle and shook two yellow pills into his hand.

After placing the pill bottle back on the ground Tsuramatsu’s gaze grew distant as he considered how he was going to get Akira to swallow the pills.

After a moment or two, he shook himself out of his thoughts, having come to a decision and popping one of the pills into his own mouth before once again grabbing Akira's face effectively preventing him from avoiding Tsuramatsu as he brought his own down to press his lips against the ravens.

Feeling the other's lips meeting his Akira screwed his eyes shut began struggling as much as he could with his head being held in place. He stubbornly kept his mouth shut even as he felt Tsuramatsu trying to demand entrance with his tongue.

Quickly tiring of the resistance akria was showing Tsuramatsu used his free hand to go back to rubbing akiras stomach, slowly moving his hand lower and lower the longer akira kept his mouth shut.

 He had gotten as far as the hem of his pants and was about to slip his hand under them to continue his descent when he felt akira hesitantly opening his mouth. Tsuramatsu used the opportunity to explore the others mouth a bit before depositing the pills and allowing his tongue to retreat.

It was only after he felt the raven swallow the pills that he pulled away from the other. Not surprised in the slightest to find akira once again glaring at him. Tsuramatsu met the glare with his trademark smile.

“unfortunately, I have somewhere I need to be, I’ll be back soon, we can continue where we left off when I get back.” He emphasized the last part of his statement by doing what he had threatened earlier and slipped his hand under akira pants and gave the ravens cock a small squeeze before getting up and leaving akira alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating between occasionally switching to follow the others (aka ryuji, Futaba all of them) as they try and find Akira, would yall like that or should I focus on Akira and his situation till after he's found? if you have a preference than id like to know what it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to go with the switching perspective thing, let's see where it takes us.

_“Wow, Ryuji, you’re so brave I could never take on the big bang challenge like you~”_

_“Smart too~”_

_“Don’t forget how charming he is~”_

_Ryuji was sitting at one of the big bang burger booths an empty plate in front of him, and several beautiful women practically hanging off his arms, he was in the middle of being showered with compliments for successfully completing the big bang challenge when he heard the familiar sound of his best friend clearing his voice._

_When the blond looked up he was met with the sight of Akira in a maid outfit, the girls at his side might as well have not existed. Ryuji could practically feel his brain short-circuiting as he took in exactly how well the raven managed to pull off the short skirt that left his long pale legs in full view._

_While he had been busy drinking in the image presented to him, Akira had managed to get so close to the blond that he was all but sitting in Ryuji’s lap._

_When the blond had finally managed to finish rebooting himself he was meet with Akira’s smirking face hovering above his with only a few scarce inches separating them, and felt his breath catch in his throat as he desperately tried to look anywhere except his best friends tantalizing lips._

_The two men stayed in that position for what could have been hours or mere minutes, neither could really tell._

E _ventually, Akira began leaning forward until his lips were resting right next to the blondes’ ear, paused for a second before opening his mouth and started beeping loudly._

Ryuji shot up in his bed, before glaring daggers at this phone and cursing whichever one of his so-called friends decided to send out a message at, he quickly glanced at his alarm clock, 6:43 in the effing morning. he let out a sigh, his dream was just starting to get good too.

Ryuji knew that he had feelings for his fluffy haired best friend, as it had turned out his persona wasn’t the only thing that had awoken that fateful day in kamoshida's palace.

At first, the attraction had been purely physical, it could sometimes be hard to tell but beneath his oversized glasses, baggy clothes, and deceptively thin frame Akira was incredibly well built, but the more time the two spent together the farther Ryuji found himself falling.

Even now, years later, he was hesitant to put a name to put a name to the feelings he had been harboring because he knew that as soon as he gave them a name they would become _real_ and even though he had long since come to terms with them, that was one step he wasn’t quite ready to make yet.

knowing he shouldn’t put off reading the message for too much longer, none of his friends were early birds, the majority of them require frankly outrageous amounts of caffeine before they could function on more than the most basic level. So, whatever the message contained it had to be important. He shook his head free of his sentimental thoughts and fumbled for his phone before opening the messaging app.  

Staring at the bright red screen, Ryuji started to read the chat log from last night. It was mostly just everyone talking about how they planned on spending their summer, the proposed activities ranged from Makoto and suggestion of visiting the new natural history museum to Futaba all but demanding that they make time to see a move that was coming out soon, not that the blonde minded based on the description the girl had provided it sounded cool.

It took him a few minutes to reach the most recent messages.

> FS: Emergency meeting at Leblanc! Everyone get here ASAP as possible, no exceptions!
> 
> MN: I’m on my way, but what may I ask is going on?
> 
> AT: you’re not in trouble, are you?
> 
> FS:  its not me that we should be worrying about right now
> 
> FS: its about akira, but its better you hear what me and morgana have to say in person.

the fact that it was Futaba calling for a meeting and emergency one at that, it was an unspoken rule that if you wanted to guaranty everyone to show up to a meeting then you had to give a notice at least a few weeks in advance, though Ryuji had no doubt that everyone would show up this time, especially if the girl was telling the truth about their former leader being in trouble.

Ryuji sent a confirmation that he was on his way hurried to change into his day clothes, before grabbing his subway pass and making sure to leave a note for his mom before rushing out of the door.

Hitching a ride on the first Yongen-Jaya bound train he could Ryuji stood anxiously trying to figure out what could possibly be so important that Futaba had felt the need to call everyone together at such an ungodly hour.

The blonde hoped it was something as simple as the gingers favorite laptop dying on her or something and she needed emotional the emotional support of all her friends so she could go buy a new one. Ryuji spent almost half the ride trying to convince himself that that was all that was going on, but the blonde had a sickening feeling that he wouldn’t be so lucky the only grew stronger the closer he got to his destination.

It didn’t take long for the blond to arrive at Leblanc after leaving the station. He took moment at the door, noting that boss had closed for the day, to take a few deep breathes and calm himself down before opening it up and entering the shop.   

Apparently, everyone had managed to arrive before him, the only exception being Akira whose fluffy head was nowhere to be found, a fact that only served to deepen the pit that had been forming in his stomach.

As he moved to take his spot in the booth, he took a moment to observe his friends, Yusuke was sitting at the bar a barely eaten plate of curry sitting in front of him. Ann was in the middle of chugging down a cup of coffee, not the first one she had had if the pile of cups in front of her was anything to go by. Makoto was working on one of boss’s crossword puzzles, though the fact that it appeared to be mostly uncompleted was a testament to just how worried the brunet was. Haru was busy trying to calm down Morgana who, in turn, was possibly the most obviously distraught with his ears pinned against his head and paws kneading the barstool beneath him so viciously that Ryuji almost found himself feeling bad for the poor thing. Futaba meanwhile was sitting in front of her laptop and was just staring at it, looking for all the world like every bit of life had been sucked from her, something that was both incredibly odd and more than a little disturbing. The laptop, Ryuji noticed, was open to some kind of map that had several colored dots practically on top of each other.

“Well, now that everyone is here I guess we should get started, huh,” Futaba said in a voice that sounded almost as dead as the girl looked. She continued before anyone had time to point out that their leader was still absent. “ long story short, Akira has gone missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter you'll all get to see my absolutely god tier dialogue skills, so prepare for that. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, constructive criticism is encouraged and I hope you have a good day/night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned yet that I don't like doing dialogue, I tried my best though, and that what really matters in the end, right? anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this and have a good day/night!

“Futaba, if this is your idea of a prank then I swear to god!” Ryuji all but growled as he punched the table in front of him. He desperately hoped that it was just a prank gone a step too far and that Akira would jump out from behind the counter and apologize for scaring them all so much, but that was apparently too much to ask for.

“of course, it isn’t a prank! What kind of person do you think I am, exactly!” Futaba replied standing up to look Ryuji in his eyes, clearly angered by the accusation levied against her. “do you really think I woke up this morning and decided, you know what would be hilarious? Making all your friends sick with worry, making them throw their whole schedule out the window, what a fun joke they’ll get a good laugh out of that one?”

Before either of them could argue any further they were interrupted by makoto clearing her throat and shooting a glare at the both of them, effectively shutting them up. “Ryuji that was out of line and you know it.”

“sorry.”

“Futaba, you know he didn’t mean what he said, no one thinks you would ever do anything like that.”

“I know, I’m sorry, too.”

After hearing both of them apologize the brunette gave a quick nod of approval before continuing. “now that that’s out of the way, would you mind explain what you meant when you said that akira is missing?”

At that everyone turned to look at Futaba listening intently to her explanation.

“ok, so you all know that Akir had his last exam the other day?” to this everyone nodded, this was supposed to be the day they were all officially started summer vacation and had been looking forward to meeting up later and start planning how they would spend it. “Well according to Mona, he decided to stick to his tradition of drinking away the stress of exams, even though none of us could join him.”

“I can’t believe that I let him go alone. He told me it was fine, he said that ohya would almost certainly be there and that between her and Lala he’d be fine.” Morgana interrupted, a high pitched whining sound escaping him, clearly blaming himself for allowing the raven go to the bar alone.

He was either failing to notice or was flat out ignoring Haru’s attempts to console him by reminding him that there was no reason to think that anything would happen and letting him know that none of the people present blamed him for whatever had happened, and it was true, none of them did. It's not like it was unusual for the cat to skip out on bar nights, always claiming that it was too boring watching everyone else get drunk while he was stuck sitting in a bag for hours.

“Yeah, so he went to the crossroads alone last night and this morning I was awoken by Mona, who told me thaAkirara hadn’t come home last night.” 

That was worrying. Akira wasn’t one to go overboard with his alcohol consumption and he knew his limits well. The only times he got so drunk he needed help getting back to the café was when someone, usually Ryuji, was there to egg him on. Even more worrying than that was the fact that, had Akira gotten himself too drunk to walk straight, Lala would never let him leave on his own, Ryuji knew that Lala worried about the raven getting attacked even when he was in complete control of himself, which meant that-

“At first I tried to track his phone to locate him but it either died at some point during the night or managed to break completely.” Ryuji was startled out of his thoughts as Futaba continued talking, “I still have his location up until the signal stopped and it looks like he made it all the way to the subway system before the signal was lost, sojiro’s already out looking for him around there, with any luck he’ll report back that he found akira blacked out in some alley any minute now.” The girl finished on a light note, probably trying to lighten the atmosphere a little.

It certainly was better than the alternative, akira being found dead in an ally somewhere. An image rose to the forefront Ryuji’s mind, an image of those passionate grey eyes glazed over and dimmed in death, already pale skin drained of what little color it had possessed, lips that had always looks so soft and pink turned an unsightly shade of blue, and long flexible limbs stiff, unmoving from rigor mortis. The thought alone was more than to make the blonde feel sick.

“and what will we do if he doesn’t turn up?” Yusuke asked, and even though his voice was the same as it always was the fact that his mouth was turned down into a slight frown clearly stated that he didn’t even want to consider the possibility of not being able to locate their ex-leader.

“in that case, we'll have to send in a missing person report,” Makoto answered she as well, appeared anything but happy with the idea.

“wait, don’t you have to wait a while before you can send one in though?” this time it was Ann who had asked, though Ryuji had the same question, every tv show he had watched said that you had to wait at least 24 hours to make sure the person was really missing and not just lost or something.

Makoto let out a sigh before answering Ann’s question. “that’s actually just a myth, the first 24 hours are usually the most crucial if you want to find someone, after that the chances of them being found drop exponentially for various reasons like evidence getting lost and in kidnapping cases the longer it takes to find the person the more likely it is that the kidnaper has already killed them, the real problem is that unless it’s a child or someone with a mental illness, like dementia, missing person cases are relatively low priority when compared to homicide and the like.” She finished with more than a hint of anger in her voice at the prospect of their leader dying simply because he wasn’t deemed important enough to waste any more energy than necessary looking for him. as an uncomfortable silence overtook the café.

With nothing else to do everyone sat waiting for the phone call that would decide their next course of action. Each of them praying that their friend would bee found soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is so late! hopefully, it will be worth the wait. i hope you enjoy reading it and have a nice day/night!

If there was one thing Ryuji hated it had to be waiting, whether it be waiting for the light to change at a crosswalk, whether it be waiting for a highly anticipated movie to come out or waiting to get his grades back after a test it was all the same to him. He just could not stand sitting around and waiting for the boss to call was no exception to that.

Everyone was doing their best to keep themselves distracted as the hours wore on, Yusuke had spent most of the time staring at his sketchpad, occasionally moving to draw something before aborting the effort and returning to simply staring at it. Makoto, Ann, and Haru were talking about anything they could come up with to help take their minds off the situation most of their conversation topics revolved around what they would say if, when, boss returned with Akira, consequently filling the small cafe with a layer of noise and providing some small semblance of normalcy, Morgana pacing along the length of the bar to burn off his nervous energy, and Ryuji had taken to making as much food as he could.

The blonde had always found cooking calming, ever since he was young enough to hold a knife without his mom looking over his shoulder. the directions were usually easy enough to follow and preparing the ingredients gave him both something to focus on aside from his own thoughts and kept him moving, and with how he currently felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get any relief from the anxiety he was feeling, it was only natural that he’d turn to it as a distraction. he had already made several plates of curry, some sushi rolls, and more than a few different onigiris, which the others would pick at every now and then, but mostly went ignored. Ryuji felt bad about wasting bosses ingredients but his only other option was to play some punch ouch on Akira's game console, but that would require going upstairs and Ryuji didn't think he could handle being alone, especially being alone in his best friends room while it was entirely possible that said friend was lying unconscious in some dirt covered alleyway, the blond felt a shiver run down his spine as he thought about what else could have happened to their fluffy haired former leader while he was drunk and vulnerable.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Ryuji debated what to make next, he had used up most of the curry ingredients and was choosing between a soup of some kind-possibly lemon chicken- or pancakes, both were easy enough and had their own advantages, pancakes requiring fewer ingredients, but he could experiment more if he went with the soup.

The sun was high in the sky when the yellow pay phone finally began ringing. no one made a move to answer it each of them frozen by the same feeling one gets when checking their grade after an important test the mixture of hoping for good news and fearing bad news that makes one almost think it would be better to never get any news at all.

as usual, it was Makoto who took charge of the situation and answered the phone for the group. The rest of them abandoned whatever they had been doing up till then to gather around the girl.

"Hello, yes it's me. please tell me you have some good news for us."  
everyone kept as quiet as possible in an attempt to hear the other half of the conversation, but the small gasp and way her face lost most of its color was a fairly good indicator that they didn't want to know whatever it was that Sojiro had told her." hmm, oh yes, Yusuke here, ill put him on now."

Makoto quickly passed the phone over the blue-haired artist and took a deep breath to calm herself before turning to explain the situation to the others.

"ok, so, first off boss, failed to find Akira," the brunette started and despite having already put that much together from what little they had managed to overhear from the phone conversation it was still a shock to hear it said out loud. "But he said he has a clue as to where Akira might be," she quickly continued, "Lala said that someone claiming to be a friend of Akira's from one of his college classes, she either never got his name or can't remember it so boss suggested having Yusuke do a sketch and see if any of us recognize him. 

Ryuji had to admit that it was a good plan, they had all met with the raven's college buddies at one point or another, and it would be easy enough from there to figure out where the guy lived and bring Akira back home. 

so the group returned to waiting this time they alternating between watching Yusuke draw as he worked on the sketch and guessing who the mystery man taking form on the paper was, but it didn't take long for them all to realize that none of them recognized the man that Lala was describing. which meant that either he was a friend of Akira's who had simply never been introduced to them or, and far more likely given that the raven was almost always with at least one of them, was the possibility that the reason none of them had met him was because Akira didn't know him either and he had simply used the excuse of being their ex-leaders friend as a way of convincing Lala to let him leave with the raven. 

Ryuji watched absently as everyone else in the room fell still and silent as they all came to a similar conclusion as he had, he was too busy struggling to comprehend the reality that was being presented to him to pay much attention to the others. The fact that his best friend, crush, and ex- leader had been abducted by some stranger and carted off to parts unknown would have been almost funny in any other situation, the man who had the strength to shoot a god in the face being kidnapped presumably because he got just a little too drunk while on his own, the situation was just so absurd that if it wasn’t for the distinct lack of akira in the room he likely wouldn’t have believed it was real, it certainly didn’t feel real, it felt like someone was playing a bad prank and he was waiting for a “gottcha” that just wasn’t coming. As Ryuji sat at the cafes bar he tried to focus as the others worked to figure out what the best course of action would be, the blond found himself praying to whatever higher power would listen that when they finally found akira he would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we will be going back to Akira with any luck! also, I messed when originally posting this chapter so if you saw it pop up for a second that's why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and as promised we are back to Akira! sorry, it took so long I've just really like writing from Ryuji's pov apparently. on another note, I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written for this fic so far, not by much mind you but still. anyway, I hope you enjoy reading and have a nice day/night!

By Akira's best guess Tsuramatsu had been gone for around 4 hours already but considering that he was using the sounds from the tv upstairs to judge time he had no way of knowing for sure.

 

The raven had spent the first hour or so struggling to loosen the rope around his wrists, unfortunately, the knots where very well made and held firm meaning that while he was pretty sure he had made some progress it wasn’t anywhere near enough to free himself.  He eventually had no choice but to admit that the rope simply wasn’t going to give.

 

After being forced into abandoning that venture Akira spent the rest of the time alternating between trying to make sense of the noises coming from the tv, so far he had figured out that Tsuramatsu was watching some English channel and that most of the shows where meant to be comedies if the overuse of laugh tracks where anything to go by, trying to come up with an escape plan once again which was so far just as successful as any of his other attempts, meaning that he still had yet to come up with anything.

 

It was in the middle of his planning that Akira heard the tv turn off, its noise having masked the sound of the front door opening. He felt himself a shiver make it way down his back as he realized that could only mean the Tsuramatsu had returned home, the man hadn’t exactly been subtle about what he had planned.

 

Akira decided to focus on whatever he could hear from above him to see if he could figure out his captor’s location in an attempt to not be caught by surprise when Tsuramatsu finally decided to come downstairs. akira let out a small sigh of relief as the footsteps grew more distant and the sounds of cabinets opening and closing filled the near deafening silence that had taken over the basement.

 

It wasn’t long before the footsteps began growing louder signalling that Akira's brief reprieve was over and that Tsuramatsu had finally decided to grace Akira with his presence, and sure enough, the unmistakable sound of a door unlocking quickly filled the small basement before Tsuramatsu entering.

 

Akira watched as Tsuramatsu once again made his way down the stairwell, a sight that was becoming increasingly familiar. It wasn’t until he was almost all the way downstairs that Akira noticed the plate of sashimi that was being held out beside him, at the sight of the fish Akira was suddenly reminded that he’d had nothing in his stomach other than a few gulps of water and a couple of pills. He quickly looked away from the plate deciding that staring at the wall behind Tsuramatsu was a better option than showing how badly he wanted that fish, unfortunately he couldn’t hide the loud growl that ripped its way out of his stomach announcing just as clearly as if he had said it with his own mouth exactly how he was feeling.

 

“I see someone’s hungry,” Tsuramatsu said, making no effort to hide the smugness in his voice as he finished making his way down the stairs. He took a moment to set the plate of fish down on the bedside table before once again taking his seat in the chair, conveniently keeping it right at the edge of Akira's peripheral vision. That’s how the two of them stayed for several long minutes, Akira was refusing to look directly at the other and was doing his best to pretend that his captor wasn’t sitting right in front of him. Tsuramatsu meanwhile seemed happy enough simply let his gaze wander up and down his body.

 

Eventually, he must have grown tired of that because soon enough he reached out to run his finger through Akira's hair. He let out a soft chuckle at the flinch his action evoked from the other.

 

“so,” Tsuramatsu started, continuing to all but pet the hair under his hand, much to Akira's displeasure. “before we start our fun I feel like I should lay down a few ground rules, there aren’t many and they should be easy enough for someone as smart as you to remember,” He continued as Akira fought to keep his face carefully neutral not wanting to show the fear he felt as he was once again being reminded of his rapidly approaching fate. “The first thing is that if I ask you a question I expect a response.”

 

After finishing that statement tsuramatsu reached out with the hand that was not otherwise occupied and carefully picked up one of the bright red slices of sashimi and once he was sure he had a firm grip he moved to hold it just over Akira's mouth, so temptingly close that Akira was tempted to stick his tongue out to see if he could taste it, it was by sheer force of will that he was able to resist.

“am I understood?” he asked, his tone conveying that there was only one correct answer to the question.

 

Akira decided to remain stubbornly silent, refusing to be bribed into compliance. As expected after a few moments with no response tsuramatsu pulled the slice of fish away from Akira's face only to bring it towards his own and eat it himself.

 

“I hope you know your only making this harder on yourself.” He said as he let out a disappointed sigh and reached to grab the next piece of fish. this time he repeated the exact same actions he had the last time starting with hovering the meat over Akira's mouth to reciting the rule that he was expected to follow, the only difference being that the piece of fish wait before the piece of fish was removed and eaten by tsuramatsu himself was doubled and again Akira stayed silent, though the longer the fish remained above him the more he felt his hunger winning out.

 

The process continued repeating, each iteration taking twice as long as the last until after the fourth or fifth piece Akira felt his resolve finally crumble.

 

“I understand” he said ever so quietly as he focused his attention on the ceiling not wanting to see the look of smug satisfaction that was surely spreading across Tsuramatsu’s face., it must have been enough for tsuramatsu because he also relented, lowering the fish close enough to Akira's mouth for him to finally take his long-awaited bite. The fish itself was honestly fairly average, but after how long he had been kept waiting for that first bite was as close to heaven as he had ever come.

 

Once he had finished the whole piece he was disappointed but at the same time unsurprised to find a brand-new piece taking its place.

 

“see that wasn’t too bad was it?” tsuramatsu asked but gave Akira no time to answer before continuing, “only one more to go, and I know I already mentioned it once before but let’s have a quick recap, you are only to address me as master, easy yes?” Just like the last time after he finished speaking he held the fish for a few moments to give Akira a chance to answer. And this time he only hesitated slightly. It was clear that tsuramatsu was willing to wait as long as he needed to in order to get the answer he wanted to add on the fact that now that he’d gotten a few bites of food into him his stomach was demanding he get more so he knew that even if he tried to resist he wouldn’t last nearly as long as he had the last time.

 

“yes, sir.” He agreed, grimacing at the foul taste the words left in his mouth. Tsuramatsu immediately rewarded his ready compliance by feeding him the fish, along with the rest of the fish on the plate. Akira made sure to chew as slowly as he could in an attempt to prolong the process knowing that it was the only thing remaining between himself and what tsuramatsu had planned for him, but as will all things the feeding session did eventually come to an end. Akira felt cold tendrils of fear begin radiating down his back for the first time as Tsuramatsu’s seemingly perpetual grin finally cracked and became something much more lecherous. Akira felt his now full stomach drop as tsuramatsu all but sealed his fate and announced that it was time for the fun to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i hope you enjoyed reading this and if you have any questions comments or concerns feel free to leave a comment! thank you!


End file.
